A Spark's Alpha
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Everything has settled down, no one's trying to kill them and life seems easy. Life is finally what they'd all call normal, as close to it as they'll ever get. But in a world like this they should know their life will never be normal. Sequel to An Alpha's Spark.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've decided that I really wanted to continue An Alpha's Spark. This doesn't or shouldn't come as a shock to most of you as I really enjoyed writing it in the first place. I figured I'll get this posted as a Christmas present(mostly towards myself) and edit An Alpha's Spark then get to posting after New Year's. So without further ado, I give you the first installment of A Spark's Alpha (oh LoveIsNotForSinner, how creative and original, where'd you come up with that one).

Warnings: This chapter. I'm so sorry.

Summary: Everything has settled down, being between Derek's pack and Brett's pack, Stiles thinks his life is finally close to what he'd call normal but in a world like his things could never be normal.

Ever since I was young I knew I wanted a family, I wanted someone who loved me and children to go with the love of my life. The worst part about being a guy and marrying a guy is that means your chances of a child change drastically. As I grew up I always thought I'd have to adopt, even when I was dating Derek I had assumed I was going to adopt a child. Until I met Brett and he introduced me to Jordan who told me that with a few words and things to do it'd be possible for me to get pregnant. She actually taught me a lot, like how to actually use my spark instead of just having to draw symbols and recite rituals until I forgot my own name. None of which were actually useable against someone, I didn't yet have that in me. Though there were rumors that a spark could defend themselves with active offensive and defensive 'powers'. I had a lot of words memorized, incantations or spells but always hoped one day it wouldn't be necessary. That I would be able to attack people with telekinesis or something...yeah, that'd be cool. All I could really do now was heal people and sometimes dream of 'things to come' but that was more than I could do a few years ago.

We talk about having kids a lot, Brett and I. It's something we both want. We have our pack and that really is enough for me, I love our pack. Jefferson and Talia, although Brett's nephew and niece, are already like our own children. Karen and David, although older, are like our children. Andre is like my child and hence Brett's by marriage. Dominic and Aleysha aren't so much our children more like our friends or siblings really. It's something we both wanted and only a few days ago had we actually acted on it.

"_Everything's settled down huh?" Brett had asked as he crawled into bed beside me. His fingertips trace the scar on my side and I nod. Peter had disappeared and Allison informed us that the hunters had run back home, after thinking they killed not one but two Alpha's mates. That was a funny rumor but not one anyone would kill anytime soon. "No hunters, no crazy werewolves." He said leaning down and nipping at my jaw. I smiled lightly and turned my head to catch his lips. I nipped at his bottom lip as I pulled away, grinning. _

"_So kids huh?" I joked to him. _

"_I was thinking about it. Now would be a good time, with both the packs. We'd be able to protect you during it and..no hunter would dare come here right now. Not with that rumor circulating." I leaned on my elbows to face him. I couldn't believe it. This is something we'd both wanted and waited for. We always put it off because there was always a reason too. _

"_You mean it? I could get Jordan to call her friend right now and we can start by tomorrow." He smiled at me, wide and flashing. _

"_How about?" He dragged his hands up my shirt. "We start now and get Jordan to call tomorrow and then try again tomorrow." I smiled at him and kissed him before pulling away._

"_Mm, sounds like a plan." _

So we did just that. We talked to Jordan and got the ritual in a day. Of course, her friend had to come on down since a guy pregnant wasn't normal or supposed to happen. He knew what to do though, it wasn't his first rodeo with men trying to have kids. And you know those hilarious old wives tales you hear about how to get pregnant, like who has orgasms when and stuff. Yeah, apparently they had a thing going for them because the shit actually works. Or Jordan and her friend seem to think it does and after hearing our emissary and best friend tell us how to have sex, let's just say you listen so you don't ever have to hear it again. _"And don't let him get out of bed after words, hold him down, tie him up I don't care. Are you sure you wanna do this sweetie?" _Not after that, thank you very much. I don't think we've ever looked so scandalized talking about sex before. But a few weeks later, a ton of sex all over the house – just to be sure – and a horrible discussion about how to have sex and get pregnant I was staring at Jordan and her friend Nick or Nathan maybe?...with wide eyes. And suddenly I wasn't sure I wanted a baby.

"I love you. I love him."

"It's a her." I told Brett with a smile before kissing him. He always knew just what to say when I needed him to. Knew just what to say when I was desperate enough to give up and made me believe in myself. It was a bit disgusting but he was more than the best I could ever ask for.

Every week I had a check-up with Nick...Nathan?...I'm really going to have to figure this out. And every week I'd go home to Brett and give him the good news, this week I stop by my parents graves. It was nice to be back in Beacon Hills. Karen and David bought a little apartment, while Dominic, Aleysha and Andre bought one. Telisa and Jefferson were supposed to live with us but during the 'Get-Stiles-pregnant' operation they stayed at Karen and David's or Aleysha's and haven't come home yet. I'm not sure where Jordan was staying, those emissaries always know how to keep secrets. It was nice to be home though, that was for sure. After the hospital Brett's siblings came down to talk to him and me, make sure this was what we wanted. They fully supported us and rented out the apartment for us in New York. We all kind of thought one day we might head back and like I've told every one you never know. Now, I was hit with the reality of what could happen, sitting by my parents graves and lost in thought.

"Stiles?" I look over to the voice and see Derek frowning at me with a raised brow. "Is everything okay?" I didn't know I was crying before then so I wipe at my cheeks and attempt to glare at him. He just rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"I don't know how to tell him." I admit after a few minutes, staring at the ground instead of him.

"Tell who what?"

"Brett..." Derek's pack had known about us having kids since the rest of our pack did. A flash of hurt always seemed to dart across Derek's face, gone before you could blink.

"Tell him what?" Derek asks, kneeling in front of me and I meet his eyes. I don't bother to wipe away the tears and I shake my head.

"We lost the kid." I tell him and he frowns at me, before pulling me in his arms to hold me. "We lost the kid."

AN: Don't say I didn't warn you? I just took everyone's hopes and dreams and crushed them. I don't know why I did it but I promise it'll get better. I don't promise that at all, I'm so sorry. God.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My God, did I tease the crap out of you guys or what? I apologize for the wait, I was waiting for the sixth to be honest and after that I got caught up in two other stories I was working on. I was pleasantly surprised to see so many of you follow and favorite this story after I took everything you asked for and ripped it away in the worst way. I hope you're all still with me and you like this.

Also, I recently decided to Tumblr or whatever and I have no idea what I'm doing so if anyone wants to send me a guide on that, it's appreciated. It's also appreciated if you don't. At 18 you think I'd know what I'm doing, nope.

* * *

There's something off with Stiles, that's the first thing Brett notices. Brett tries to go with Stiles to some of his appointments but most of the time he can't make it, he's got a new job down at a local coffee shop. It's not like it was back in New York, but it's close. It feels more like home here, even with the betas out of the house most of the time, though they have been coming over for dinner almost every day since the baby was announced. He went to two appointments but they'd both come home at the same time and Stiles would curl up next to him on the couch and talk to him about the appointment and what Nathan said. Then it happened, Stiles came home smelling like graveyard and Derek. Brett didn't mind. He didn't ask but Stiles didn't curl up with him, didn't talk to him. Stiles said hi, pecked him and went to take a shower before he made dinner. Brett didn't ask and Stiles didn't bring it up. Stiles didn't act the same after that either and Brett started to worry. Had something happened? Did Peter or Steven come back? Were they in danger?

"Mmm. Smells good." Brett says, entering the kitchen and walking to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and rest his chin on Stiles' shoulder. "You have an appointment on Friday, I was thinking of coming along." He feels Stiles tense and feels his own heart rate pick up at the reaction. "Stiles?" He pulls his hands away and tilts his head as the brunette spins to look at him.

"I was gonna wait until after dinner, since Derek's pack was gonna be here." Brett licked his lip, swallowing. What did that mean? "Brett, there's...there's something I need to tell you." He watched the tears fill up in those honey orbs and feel his heart sink. The last time he'd seen Stiles cry revealing a secret was when...when he smelt too much like Derek because they kissed.

"That doesn't sound good." Stiles pulls his lips together, trying to stop them from trembling. "Stiles, you can tell me anything." Brett tells him, reaching a hand out as his own heart pounds loudly in his chest. Even seeing Stiles like this for reasons he doesn't know upset him, make him want to take whatever secret Stiles was holding onto and make it go away. He hated it.

"I didn't know how to. I kept thinking of how to word it, how to tell you but I just...I didn't know how to." Stiles says, placing his utensils down and walking away from the comforting touch of his husband. He sits down and takes a shaky breath, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Brett."

"Stiles, what...what happened?" Brett can feel his own tears well up as he thinks of all the possibilities. Did Stiles do something? Why couldn't he tell him? Had something happened on his way home one night? Stiles shakes his head and gasps out air before looking back up at Brett.

"I...we're not gonna have a baby." Brett raises his brows and looks to Stiles.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, even with a spell my body couldn't hold your kid." Brett sinks to the seat across from Stiles, looking to he floor as a tear slipped from Stiles eyes. "Brett, I'm so sorry. I know you really wanted this it's just...there wasn't enough for the baby to survive." Brett looks to Stiles, blue eyes meeting brown ones. "Friday I need to get surgery." Brett nods, biting the inside of his lip.

"Alright, so we'll go and we can look into other options. Like what if I tried?" Brett places a hand on Stiles' knee. "We knew it wasn't a strong possibility of working." Stiles sighs.

"I thought...once we were that it was certain."

"Nothing's certain in our world, babe. We'll get through this, we've gotten through so much that we're destined to have a baby to put through the same shit." Brett says and Stiles stands before cupping Brett's face.

"It's okay to be upset, I was. You don't have to be strong for me." Brett stares in Stiles' warm eyes and Stiles holds him as he watches the tears roll down Brett's cheeks. Stiles holds him and shushes him. Brett did want a kid and he knows how much Stiles wanted a kid. They've been through so much already he can't help it, they deserved a child together. He stands and keeps his arms wrapped around Stiles, crying into his husband's shoulder. Stiles shushes him and rubs his back, promises it's all going to be okay but Brett can't see how that is true any longer. Their life has never been okay and it never will be, not anymore. How could it be? Why couldn't they be happy? "Do you want me to cancel dinner?" Stiles asks and Brett pulls him to look in his eyes. His hands rest right on Stiles' cheeks, thumbs under his eyes and finger in his hair.

"No, you worked too hard on the food. We'll tell everyone and we'll...we'll try again. If you...if you want to?" Stiles nods and Brett wipes away a tear before it travels down Stiles' cheek. "You're right, we'll be okay. This is just another bump. We'll be fine. I'll go with you and we'll be fine." Stiles nods again and kisses Brett gently on the lips.

"I love you." Stiles tells him when they pull away, meeting those bright blue eyes.

"I love you too." Brett says back, bringing his nose down to Stiles cheek and inhaling. "I love you so much, baby, so much." Stiles smiles and tilts his head towards Brett, closing his eyes.

* * *

No one really asks at dinner as they all have stories of their own now. It was like being back at home, except that the pack is no longer in the same building, no matter how temporary it was Brett and Stiles felt it everyday. It was weird being far away from the people you used to spend every day with. It was also weird to have stories from so many new faces. What used to be two separate packs was somehow one pack that was much bigger than any pack Brett's ever face with few relatives. The only people truly related were Brett, Telisa and Jefferson. Usually a big pack like this would be mainly family with few to none bitten werewolves. Brett's family had been awfully large when he was a kid and it still was. His siblings in New York didn't really want any kids but his sister had been seeing a guy recently but Brett always assumed he'd be the one to keep the family name going. Maybe just the family pack at this point. They interact well together, almost like this was how it was always going to be.

Brett doesn't let go of Stiles' hand too often, a part of him craving the comfort his husband gives back to him. Stiles gently rubs circles with his thumb on Brett's hand but his smile never falls as he listens to Jefferson talk about how cool it's been living with Scott and Issac. Telisa talks about how she dragged Jordan, Allison, Lydia and Karen shopping. Scott talks about work and date night with Issac, which they planned for this coming weekend. Dominic tells them about their work out or training session with Aleysha, Andre, Erica, Boyd and Jackson. Stiles' hand never lets go of Brett's.

"Um..." Stiles looks to Brett then to Derek then back to the group. "Before you guys go, we wanted to tell you something?" Jefferson's eyes go wide as he darts his eyes between the three, Jordan raises and brow and Scott narrows his eyes.

"Are you guys breaking up?" Stiles and Brett gape at Jefferson as panic fills the youngest werwolf, before Stiles lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

"No, Jeff, we're not breaking up. Why would we be breaking up?" Stiles asks and Jefferson bites his lip, giving a little shrug.

"Cause it's bad news, if it were good news, you'd have just said it at the table like it was no big deal." Brett wants to tell Jefferson they don't do that but...they kind of do.

* * *

"_So how's your recovery going?" Aleysha asked as she took a bite of her salad. Stiles smiled lightly, as he stole a piece of chicken off of Brett's plate. _

"_Pretty good, I feel a lot better." _

"_Yeah, he's been acting a bit better as well. We're thinking about making the wedding a bit earlier as well." Everyone stopped in their movements as they raised their heads to look at Brett. _

"_You're getting married?" Dominic asked, narrowing his eyes. "When...when was this decided?" Stiles shook his head. _

"_In the hospital Brett repopped the question. It's not that big of a deal." Aleysha shook her head and gaped._

* * *

"_So, how's the baby thing going?" Erica asked, leaning slightly against Boyd. Stiles smiled widely at her and put his hand to his stomach. _

"_Well, we're pregnant." He replied before pecking Brett. _

"_Oh my God, that's amazing, did you just find out?" Lydia gushes with a smile while Telisa claps her hands, squealing lightly. _

"_No, we found out two weeks ago." Aleysha put her fork down and stared at them._

"_And you didn't tell us earlier because..." She asked, furrowing her brows and Brett shrugged. _

"_You didn't ask."_

"That's...not the point." Stiles' eyes dart to Derek then to Brett. "We...uh..." He looks at the groups faces, fear and concern filling them.

"We lost the baby." Brett says and they watch the group sink to seat and stare at them. Stiles' grips Brett's hand harder and Brett squeezes back reassuringly.

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry." Jordan says, throwing her arms around them but they just nod into her neck.

"Thanks." Stiles says and Aleysha walks over, grabbing Stiles first than Brett.

"If you guys need anything, you have my number." Stiles smiles at her and pecks her cheek. They go through the motions with everyone, offering sympathies and telling them that they're here for the couple. Stiles and Brett thank them and Jefferson asks if they're going to try again. Stiles says they have to give it sometime and then they will so the youngest pup asks to stay the night. Stiles says of course and sees the rest debate it before deciding to go home but promising to come for dinner tomorrow. Jefferson helps Stiles clean up and Brett muses the younger man's hair.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" He asks. Stiles glances at his husband and the young adult next to him from the corner of his eye but doesn't stop cleaning the dishes.

"It's just...I missed you guys a lot and..." Jefferson looks over to Stiles who glances over and offers a smile. "I always thought that when in a few years I'd have a nephew or a niece because you two are the prefect couple and that's all you wanted. I know because I spent a lot of time sleeping in your room, I listened to things by accident and I know that it's hurting you more than you're letting on."

"We'll be okay Jeff." Stiles reassures, running a towel over one wet and soapy hand before pulling Jeff to him. "And, like Brett told me earlier, in our world nothing is certain. Things are settled down, there are no worries and Brett and I will wait a few months, get my health better and then redo the spell and I promise you will have a little someone to take care of and babysit." Jeff smiles and nuzzles his cheek and nose against Stiles chest.

"I really missed you guys."

"You don't like Issac and Scott's?" Stiles frowns. "I thought you said it was great."

"It is and they let me sleep in their bed too. And Issac watches movies with me and Scott's really nice. I love it...it's just..." Jefferson bites his lip and ducks his head, looking up at stiles through his eyelashes. "You guys are my parents." Stiles smiles and pulls Jefferson to his chest. He was glad to be someone's parent and he'd take being Jeff's parent any day of the week. Stiles meets Brett's eyes and the blond smiles to him weakly. Things might not be set in stone for them but everyone is safe, nothing is coming after them and they were gonna be okay. Friday was their appointment and after that no one would stop them from trying to make a baby one more time. No one and nothing.

AN: Well, there's that chapter. It's not very good but that's because I wanted to get all the characters on the same page. So before I end I would like to say that if there is anything you absolutely NEED to see, let me know, I will gladly try to put it in. I will more than likely put it in, I don't know why I'm trying. Pairings, etc. It's all cool.

That's that chapter. I hope you guys liked it, there's...there's more to come. Are Brett and Stiles going to eve have a baby? Should they have a baby? Is Derek done trying to get Stiles to forgive him more? And who is sleeping with who(I'll give you a hint...Briles!)? Review or don't...it's cool.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi guys, I know so far this has probably paled in comparison to An Alpha's Spark but as promised throughout both of these stories there is drama to come. Starting now that I have their 'new life' set in my own opinion. I hope you guys like what I do with it. Let me know what you wanna see, or forever keep it in your minds.

* * *

Brett can't sleep. He's never really had any trouble sleeping before this but right now he can't sleep. He can't sleep because while he has the comfort of Jefferson attempting to sleep in their bed but sprawling more off of it he can feel his lover's heartbeat next to him as it thumps loudly against Stiles' chest. He frowns at his husband and rolls closer, wrapping arms around him and hoping to calm him down.

"Brett." Stiles whispers, eyes fluttering open to meet Brett's blue eyes. "Something bad is coming isn't it?"

"What?" Brett asks, his lips parting as he moves slightly, making it easier to talk. "Do you think that or is your spark telling you that?" He questions. He had learned the difference between the two, while Stiles' spark is still Stiles, still a part of him it has a better instinct. It knows things Stiles doesn't know. Jordan had taught him that when Stiles and Brett first started not-really-but-still-seeing each other, she told him to make him worry less. It didn't really work as Brett still worried about what was to come even when Stiles says he knows they'll be okay for it.

"I don't know." Stiles admits. "I want to say it's my own thoughts but I...I don't know. I'm not sure. It could be my spark but...it's bad."

"Well..." Bret says, running his fingers down Stiles arm to grab his hand and lock their fingers together. "We'll get it through it the same way we always do." He tells Stiles who frowns.

"What if we don't?" Brett bites his lip. "What if that's why we weren't able to have a kid? What if one of us die this time? Peter still on the loose and Steven still probably wants to kill me. What if...what if..."

"What if a meteor hits the Earth and we all die?" Jefferson mumbles, pulling his head and legs onto the bed, before looking up at Stiles with tired puppy-eyes. "What if everyone somehow became a werewolf over night?" Stiles smiles amused as Jefferson works his way up to plop down in between the two. "Can we deal with it in the morning? You know when the sun's up and the birds are chirping?" Stiles smiles lightly before wrapping his arms around Jefferson. "Mmm, you smell like home."

"Well, you are home."

"I know but you smell like home the way only you and Brett can." Stiles frowns for a minute before smiling at Jefferson. They smelt the way only Brett and Stiles could smell.

* * *

Nothing had happened. The world was still turning, the sun came up and birds did in fact chirp. Throughout everything. Brett and Stiles making out, Brett holding Stiles' hand through surgery, Stiles laying in bed for a day before deciding he was crippled and fuck doctors. The world kept spinning and nothing happened. Issac and Scott had taken Jefferson off their hands again, as if he was a child while he declared loudly he WAS an adult now and could do adult-like things. So Issac told him Brett and Stiles would be having sex and the teen...adult ran out of the house faster than Stiles could laugh.

"Y'know, that sounds like such a great idea." Brett murmurs, listening to the car speed off down the road towards the cinema Issac said they were going to. Aleysha would be there as well, with Allison and Jackson and Lydia. He backs his husband into the wall and Stiles smiles back up at him.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea..." Stiles whispers, leaning up until his breath bounces off Brett's lips. "But I think I'm in so much pain right now I might die." Brett frowns and pulls away, shaking his head.

"Thanks, you could've gone anywhere with that 'Oh, Brett, my love, I'd love to but you turn me on so much you'..." Stiles cuts him off with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm not gonna lie to you." Brett gapes at his husband who walks away. "Besides, with Jeff out of the house and all our betas gone my urge to jump your bones is a lot lower." Brett purses his lips to the side and gives a half nod. "There's something about getting caught that is just so hot."

"We can leave the front door unlocked and all the windows open. Let's just go out to eat and do it in the seats." Stiles laughs and turns to face his husband who's smirking back at him. "Right in front of everybody." Stiles rolls his eyes at the blond who stalks closer. "we can have shower sex, counter sex, car sex, public restroom sex, just public sex." He extends his arms and Stiles laughs, kissing him lightly.

"I always thought I was the horny one in this relationship." Brett chuckles and nods to Stiles' words, wrapping his arms around his brunette husband's waist.

"Usually but...now you're just some huge cocktease. 'Let's make out in the shower Brett I'll get you going and leave you all by yourself.' and don't forget..." Brett laughs at Stiles' smiling, gaping mouth. "you hated when I got you all hot and bothered and then left you hanging." Stiles snickers, patting Brett's cheek.

"I know I did, just like you do now. But Derek's coming over." Brett furrows his brows and frowns.

"We can have sex in front of Derek...?" He narrows his eyes and Stiles throws his head back in laughter. Brett scratches his brow and closes one eye. "I wasn't...really sure where you were going with that."

"Yes, Brett, the direction I was going with that was that I wanted you to take me in front of the local Alpha and show your dominance in front of my ex..." Stiles swallows and bites his lip. "That's be...really hot..." He swings his arm around Brett's neck and drags the Alpha's head down until their lips crash together in a sloppy kiss. Brett laughs against the lips, pulling Stiles to him.

"That would fucking get you going." He mutters against the lips, turning his head to nip at Stiles jaw who pulls him closer, fisting one hand in Brett's shirt and tangling the other in Brett's hair.

"Shut up and fuck me, we have like fifteen minutes." Brett smirks and bites down a bit harder, getting a whine from Stiles who bucks up against him.

"Bossy." Brett says, licking at the marks. "I like it." He lifts Stiles who throws his legs around Brett's waist. Stiles buries his face in Brett's neck, pressing small kisses to it before nibbling on it lightly. Brett heads towards the bedroom but decides against it and walks backwards towards the couch, falling back onto it. Stiles makes a noise against his neck but drags his lips downwards then licks up to his jaw. Brett moans and grips Stiles backside, pulling him up before resting his clad ass against the bulge in Brett's jeans. Stiles grinds down on it before pulling his lips back to kiss Brett hungrily, tangling both hands in the blond locks. Brett leans up on his elbow to get better access of Stiles lips while his hand travels to unbutton and unzip Stiles' jeans. Stiles moans loudly against Brett's lips, letting go of his hair to shred himself and his husband of their jeans. "Rushing much?"

"I wanted you so badly in the shower, if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna go crazy." Stiles growls back lightly, ending in a whimper. Brett smiles and runs his hands up Stiles back causing his husband to whine lightly and shred Brett of his shirt, running his lips over the abs underneath it. He presses his lips to Brett collar bone and bites gently, looking up at Brett's blue eyes which are slowly fading red. He smirks and bits harder, lapping at it when he sees red eyes look back at him. He subconsciously flashes his own eyes a healthy green at his husband before diving up and kissing the blond.

"Gonna make you feel so good." Brett mutters, grabbing Stiles ass again. "Gonna make you go crazy." He growls and Stiles whines loudly, rocking his hips and thrusting back on his boyfriend.

"Do it." He bites out and Brett smirks, gripping Stiles' waist.

* * *

Derek makes a face as he walks towards the house, wanting to walk away the second he smells the familiar scent of sex. He promised Stiles that he would come over to find out more about the Peter thing but apparently the younger brunette forgot. He feels hurt by the scent of someone else with Stiles, he wants to turn and run away. Maybe even pretend he forgot about their meeting as well but he's not stupid, his pack was in as much danger as Stiles' pack was. Even though no one has heard from Steven or Peter, everyone is well aware that they could just be waiting in the shadows to attack. Who knew if other hunters were planning to come after them? He knocks on the door lightly, crossing his arms and waiting as someone hurries to the door. Brett opens it and meets Derek's eyes. He purses his lips together and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, we uhm...didn't have time to clean?" Brett tries, looking away and flushing slightly.

"I can...come back if you want." Derek says, looking equally embarrassed and a bit hurt.

"Um..." Brett looks back and Stiles runs in between them, shoving Brett back and smiling at Derek.

"No, definitely not. Brett'll get dressed and..." Stiles looks back running his finger over his bottom lip, catching Derek's eyes. "we'll go out somewhere." Brett snorts and turns towards the stairs to grab some clothes. "You don't wanna come in do you?"

"With it smelling like that? No, thanks." Stiles nods and bites his lip, looking away. Both men stand there for a few minutes, awkwardly shifting on their feet waiting for Brett.

"Hey, uh..." Stiles gestures towards Derek who smiles back at him. "I wanted to thank you for everything these past few days, you were really helpful." Derek nods back at Stiles.

"No problem." Derek says. "I couldn't leave you by yourself if I wanted to." Stiles' brown eyes look at him, taking in the information. He swallows and smiles. "Things between you and Brett seem to be going pretty well, huh?" Stiles flushes and groans, smiling up at Derek shyly.

"I'm so sorry, Scott and Issac came and took Jefferson out and we weren't really thinking." Stiles licks his lips and Derek forces a smile back, pretending to understand.

"No, I get it." He lies and Stiles smiles back at him. "Maybe next time we should meet at my place, there's less...that there." Stiles tilts his head and leans on the door frame.

"I'm shocked there's less with a body like yours you must pull in all the defenseless humans." Stiles teases, still smiling.

"Well, you'd be surprised." Stiles hums back and Derek leans forward lightly, eyes stuck in Stiles as the brunette smiles back at him. Even with Stiles having been here for so long, Derek still feels the pull of falling for him. Derek still wants to kiss him and make him love him again. Derek licks his lips and pulls back when he hears Brett coming down the stairs.

"Well, where to, bossy?" Stiles smirks at Brett who winks back and Derek knows he's missing something. Brett meets Derek's eyes as he wraps his hand around Stiles'.

"I was thinking..." Derek stares back and Brett narrows his lightly causing Derek to duck away, knowing the married man had heard everything, including Derek's racing heartbeat.

"So, you knew he was here and you didn't tell me?" Derek asks, a little outraged. They had been dating, Stiles had put his pack in danger.

"Don't yell at him." Brett growls back, putting a hand over Stiles' chest, who rolls his eyes and shoves at it.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. He wasn't threat to us then, trust me. He wouldn't attack while we were together and I had no idea he'd come after me. You're the one that told us to trust him." Stiles says, turning the blame around on Derek who furrows his brows.

"Yeah before he left us for dead." Derek bites back and Brett looks from the Alpha to his own mate then back to the Alpha, glaring slightly.

"The point isn't the past right now so both of you knock it off." Brett snaps and Stiles sighs, grabbing his husband's drink to take a sip, making a face at it and putting it back. Brett chuckles and grips Stiles' thigh lightly under the table. "We need to know if he'll risk coming back, we need to know how big this threat is."

"Well, I can't be positive but he sent someone after you before what's to say he won't do it again?" Stiles sighs and leans forward slightly, meeting Derek's eyes who raises a brow.

"You know your uncle better than anyone Derek...do you think he'd risk coming back with both packs here? I doubt he thought I was gonna meet another pack in New York. Breathe and think...would he still attack with both of us here." Derek inhales looking at Stiles before nodding.

"I think so. I don't...I don't know him like I thought he did but he must've learned a few tricks along the way. How to hire hunters. How to stay hidden. If he had a plan he'd come back." Stiles nods and leans back, slumping in his seat.

"So add his crazy uncles to Mitch's brother and mother. We could be dealing with too much at once." Stiles looks to Brett who nods then to Derek. "I know our packs will be able to handle themselves but I'm worried about David, he's still too nervous. He's been a lot better but...you've dealt with turning more people could you..." He looks to Brett who frowns at him but raises a brow. He turns his attention. "Could you talk to him? We've tried but after he almost killed me he's been too nervous about control so we try to keep him out of as many fights as we can."

"Yeah, I can see what I can do. He..." Derek smirks lightly. "Almost killed you?"

"Shut up." Stiles says back smiling and shaking his head before pulling out his phone and standing at the chair, excusing himself. Both Alphas watch him before turning their attention to each other.

"I should probably thank you too." Brett says and Derek raises his eyebrows, shocked. "For helping Stiles when I couldn't."

"Yeah, like I said it was no problem." Brett nods, turning his attention to where his husband is standing worried. "He look scared to you?" Brett hums back to Derek, furrowing his eyes as Stiles's meet his blue ones.

"Something happened." Brett murmurs, frowning at his lover who walks over quickly, sliding the phone to his pocket and looking at Brett. "What happened?"

"They were attacked, Jeff's missing." Stiles says and both Alpha's straighten up at those words, eyes filling with horror and shock.

* * *

AN: Nooooo! Not Jeff, those assholes. Poor little Jeff, the baby, you guys. He was the baby! Let me know what you think(told you drama was coming)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, I know this has been a long wait, not sure if anyone really cares all that much but sorry. Writer's block loves me and I've been going through a few personal issues so to speak that have stopped me from spending a lot of time focusing on this. I'm trying really hard to get back on my feet and keep updating on a normal schedule but I can't promise anything until I'm a hundred percent...sane so to speak.

Thanks for the favs and follows, those are always appreciated. Some of you have the coolest freaking names, just felt like you should know. And thanks for anyone who's still following/just found this story. You're awesome seriously.

* * *

Distantly he can hear the screaming around him, worry and anger as he stares blankly in front of him. This was it, something terrible was going on and he couldn't do anything about it. Jefferson, his little Jeff was missing. Missing and...for all they knew dead or worse, dying. He could've been dying alone somewhere, attempting to howl for Brett, crying out as he held on, not wanting to die alone. This was what he got he would lose one pup at a time, they would all follow and there was nothing he could do to stop it, nothing he could do to make it matter. That's what was going to happen. He wouldn't be able to protect his pack, that's why he couldn't even keep Brett's child because he can't protect his own the way that he should be able to. The way he would be able to if he had been bit, if he had decided to ignore this 'spark' inside him and just take the bite, accept it. This 'spark' was useless anyway. It wasn't helping him have a family, wasn't helping him protect his pack, it didn't DO anything. It was just there. It was just fucking there.

"-iles? Stiles? Babe?" Stiles blinks at his husband, who's crouched in front of him, concern on his features.

"What?" He asks back and Brett frown's slightly.

"What's wrong?" Stiles looks down and swallows before inhaling and looking to his husband.

"Jeff's gone, Jeff's missing. He relied on us and we let him down...he...he could be hurt or...or worse." Brett's hands gently grab Stiles', stopping them in their chaotic movements. "He could be dead, Brett." Stiles whispers, his voice cracking at the mere thought of losing their Jefferson. "I..we can't lose him too. _He's_ our baby."

"Jeff's not dead, Stiles, we'll find him. He'll be fine." Stiles closes his eyes and stands. "Stiles." Brett says, stopping his husband from leaving and pulling the younger man into his arms. "Jeff is coming home to us." Stiles just wraps his arms around Brett, shaking in the grasp. The rest of the two pack's look at them, some guiltily thinking they're part to blame as Jeff was taken on their watch. Jeff had trusted them. Issac bites his lip and looks to Scott who smiles sadly at him and throws his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. Scott had seen the two of them interact; Issac and Jefferson had gotten really close. In fact, the first few nights of Jefferson sleeping in bed with them, Scott had deeply worried the young werewolf would steal his boyfriend. He was afraid that Issac and Jefferson's connection ran deeper than just that small time they spent together in Stiles room all those nights ago. He didn't mind their interaction as much anymore, he had grown fond of Jeff himself rather quickly.

"You said hunters attacked you." Stiles says, pulling on his pack face and getting a grip on himself. He pulls from his husbands touch and looks at all the occupants that had gone out. They all nodded. "Were they familiar?"

"Are you asking if your boss kidnapped your beta?" Jackson asks and Stiles inhales.

"Yeah, I'm asking if Steven kidnapped Jeff, we can call him, get in touch with him. Jordan can get in touch with someone that knows him, I know it." Stiles says nodding. "We're getting Jeff back. We can have some of you scan the area but I think they've smartened up, they're probably hiding his scent. They took him for a reason and until we figure out that reason we have no chance of getting him back."

"None of the hunters smelt familiar Stiles, that had been...there'd been too many that time to remember specific scents. I thought they thought you were dead, why would any of them come back under Steven's orders?" Scott asks, slowly, trying not to push any boundaries. Stiles sighs and nods.

"We have to figure out if he's okay. Someone...call Jordan and someone call Jeff's cell maybe...maybe the hunters will pick up. Maybe they want something, I can give them something else. Just...we need to get Jeff back." Stiles says before walking away from them. The rest of the group look at him for a few minutes before looking at Brett who nodded.

"I'm gonna go stay with him, everyone just stay calm until we have something." He hurries after his husband and the rest of the group look at each other. Derek raises a brow at them until he snaps for each of them to do something. He waits and stands there, watching as Aleysha pulls her phone out and dials a number, Karen following.

"I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing." Issac says. "I'm going to try and find him."

"Issac." Scott sighs, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist. "They could be waiting for one of us."

"I don't care, Scott." Issac growls, ripping his arm out of Scott's grasp. "He needs someone looking for him." Derek growls in warning at the young pup who rolls his eyes and leaves, Scott jogging to catch up, standing on the front porch with the sad man.

"Issac talk to me." Issac looks away from Scott at the soft tone and bit his lip, eyes burning with tears as he thought about the youngest wolf.

"When Stiles was dying...he was so nice Scott. He sat right there and reassured me that if we wanted we could win Stiles back over in a heartbeat. Told me everything to keep me from getting upset and the worst part was that he meant it. Scott, he was sitting there telling me Stiles cared about me while he was trying not to fall apart. He's a child, he's a little kid yet he was making sure I didn't start crying." Scott licks his lips as he watches his boyfriend shake his head. "And he accepted us, ALL of us, with arms wide open and a smile. Stiles is right, he relied on us Scott and we...we let him down. We don't even know if he's okay or not." Scott swallows and looks down, his own thoughts filling him. They don't know if Jefferson was okay or not, they didn't even know if he'd make it back to them. Who knew if these hunters want anything? They could just think werewolves were a threat and already have Jefferson lying dead somewhere in Beacon Hills.

"Issac," Scott says. "Jeff's gonna be fine." Issac leans his head forward until it hits the support beam and he closes his eyes. Scott places a gentle hand on Issac's back and rubs circles on it.

"You don't know that...no one knows that." Issac whispers, placing his hand on the beam and slowly curling his fingers into a fist. "Don't lie to me, Scott, please." Scott sighs but nods and leans until he's hugging his boyfriend's back and resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

* * *

It takes a few hours before Jordan gets back to them and tells them she's called contact on top of contact and no one's even in Beacon Hills. No hunters are in Beacon Hills, there isn't even another pack in Beacon Hills. She says she'll head to Derek's place and will be there in a few hours, the entire group takes to worrying in their own way. Aleysha's leaning into Dominic for comfort, while him and Andre put on a face of not caring. David keeps his hand clenched around his wife's as he struggles to keep control, worry filling him. Karen keeps one arm around Telisa while Erica sits next to the missing boy's sister, who's just trying to hold it together. All the youngest female could think was that she couldn't lose her brother the way they lost their parents. Boyd's sitting behind Erica, frowning at her but staying strong. Scott's sitting and staring at Issac who looks just as upset as Stiles and Telisa. Jackson's sitting quietly with Lydia while Derek paces the room and Brett stares at his husband who finally stands.

"I can't...I can't sit still." The spark says, shaking his head and swallowing. "I...I...I need to do...to do something." Brett stands but Stiles basically shoves his back down. "I'm going home and I'm gonna clean up the house and then I'm coming back and we're all gonna sit here and think over this logically where we won't lose anymore betas and then we're gonna save him and I'm never gonna let him out of my arms again." Brett looks up at his husband, who's so clearly trying to keep it together.

"Stiles." He breathes out and Stiles glares at him.

"I'm going home. I need to sit and I need to think and I need...I need to do something that won't hurt anyone." Brett nods at Stiles' firm tone and Issac stops the married man from leaving.

"I'll come with you." Issac offers and Stiles just nods, letting Issac keep a hand on his shoulder and lead him out. Issac looks back to Scott and makes eye contact, watching his boyfriend nod and lean back. The car ride is silent with just the two upset men in it but once the door close, Stiles is pressing his hands to his eyes and sliding down it. Issac following and holding him as the spark tries to hide his tears, which eventually turn into sobs. Issac buries his head in Stiles' hair and cries with him, just holding him, knowing Stiles deserved a good breakdown. He knew Stiles was going to cry, everyone did, they could basically smell it on him and he knew Stiles wanted to be alone but he didn't think it was safe for Stiles to be alone.

"We have to find him Issac, we have to find him. I can't lose him, I promised Issac, I promised him we'd all get home safe." Issac rubs Stiles' back fighting his tears. "I can't bury him, Brett can't bury him. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything Stiles." Issac replies, his heart aching at the words escaping the lips from the man he's holding. "Jeff's home, you know that, you know that." He mutters into the brunette hair, rocking them slightly. "And he's not gonna die, we're not gonna lose him...we didn't lose you." Stiles sniffed and stayed against Issac, silent but still crying.

"I need to call my boss."

"Stiles, no, if he doesn't have Jeff and you let him know you're upset he'll see it as a chance to strike." Stiles swallows and nods, pulling away from Issac. His lips are parted slightly and there are tear stains on his cheeks as his eyes dart around, as if trying to put together images in front of him. He licks his lip and tilts his head.

"What if I don't give him that chance...what if I offer it to him?" Issac chokes on his air, looking at the younger male in front of him. "Me for Jeff, he doesn't want me dead, Issac." Issac looks at him, ready to spit those words back in his face, question what he could possibly want from Stiles. "He wants me to pay for what I've done. This isn't werewolf versus hunter, it's personal and he'll make it last. He's been waiting to strike. He waited ten years, if I offered myself on a silver platter, he'd get Jefferson to me. Jeff would be safe."

"At what cost? Jeff won't come home safe, Stiles, he'll come home broken. You didn't see his face when he was watching you die." Issac growls, eyes going yellow. "How do you think he'd feel if he found out you sacrificed yourself like an idiot for him." Stiles leans back, shocked at Issac's obvious care for the missing boy, his baby. Stiles swallows and looks to the claws and fangs. There was a point in there.

"I won't tell him if you don't."

"You're insane!" Issac roars and Stiles tenses in shock. "Hasn't he lost enough parents already?" Stiles looks down and breathes. "You are his parent Stiles, you and Brett are. And you know that!" Stiles stares at the floor as he thinks of Jefferson. The hyper teenage boy who loved to be a badass, who was naïve and adorable but heartbroken and scared. His Jefferson, his beta, his child. He nods. Issac breathes and comes down, eyes going back to normal, fangs and nails retracting.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry it was stupid. God I need a drink. I need a chance to clear my head." I need Jefferson, I need my pack, I need my Alphas. The thought causes Stiles' heart to skip in his chest. When did his packs because his pack? When did his Alpha and Derek become his Alpha's? What changed that made this happen? Did anything even change? He doesn't remember thinking of Brett and Derek as his Alpha and Alpha Hale, it's been his Alpha's since he lost the baby...maybe even since before he lost the baby. He swallows and Issac looks at him, concerned. "Yeah, I need a drink." He lets out a shaky laugh, a bit more watery due to the tears he's just recently been able to stop. "I'm gonna grab some drinks can we...can we lay down? Like we used to?" Issac smiles and nods, helping Stiles up.

"Except it was usually the other way around, I was asking you to lay with me." Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs alcohol, following Issac to his and Brett's room upstairs where he places the bottles on the floor and kicks off his shoes, cuddling up against Issac on the bed. It was different than with Brett or Jefferson or Aleysha or Telisa...it was different than his entire pack...David, Karen, Dominic and Andre. It was something he missed greatly, even being here he was hesitant to get as close as he was before. He's not sure if it was fear or just not trusting them but he did trust them and now curled against Issac with a bottle of whiskey in his hand he doesn't even know what he'd be scared of. They were still his pack, still his family. "Are you gonna be okay?" Issac asks.

"Are you?" Stiles retaliates, taking a swig of the drink. "You guys got really close, I think Jeff might have a little puppy dog crush on you. Maybe more for all I know, he told me he liked you though, a lot. I'm not sure what that means though, he likes people a lot...well a lot but the way he said it about you was...different." Stiles murmurs and Issac smiles at him. "I don't think he means love, but like love." Issac snorts and Stiles swats at the bed. "Like...like a brother, a mentor love. Like he loves Telisa...maybe more. He protects Telisa though, he's her brother it's his job."

"I like him too, and Scott...Scott likes him." Issac tells Stiles, looking up as the man takes another drink of alcohol.

"Yeah, it's hard to hate him once you get to know him. Kids in school used to bully him but...he dealt with it. He stopped letting it get to him at some point, I don't remember when but I know he didn't." Issac nods. "I remember when I first met him and he was so happy. He was happy Brett was dating, happy the pack was expanding. He was happy Brett was happy. I never wanted to see him hurt again after that." He takes another drink, a longer one this time. "We did, though, not as much as down here but there was a lot up in New York too." He snorts and Issac frowns at him. "Now, we know why. Cause crazy hunters were trying to kill me."

"Stiles, maybe you shouldn't drink." Issac whispers and Stiles just shushes him and takes another drink. Issac sighs but snuggles closer to the man, who's quick to wrap an arm around him. There's a silence for a while, Issac taking in the sounds Stiles couldn't hear. He listens to the wind out side, the swallows of alcohol, the beat of hearts, the soft breath escaping lips, the squeak of each shift of the bed. Stiles places the drink on the floor and pulls away, allowing Issac to cuddle his side while he stares at the ceiling.

"You should sleep. I need to go to the bathroom, I need a shower too. I think I smell bad, I bet I smell bad."

"You don't smell bad." Issac tells him but allows the Alpha's husband to get out of bed and shuffle his way to the bathroom. Issac isn't sure what's going through Stiles' mind and a part of him wants to ask another part is too afraid to ask. He doesn't want to know what's going through his head. It takes Issac a few minutes to realize Stiles took another bottle with him, unsure of what liquor Stiles was drinking in the bathroom but knocking on the door anyway. "Stiles, c'mon, you being drunk isn't going to do anything." He listens as Stiles shuffles around and flushes before washing his hands and opening the door, looking at Issac who just frowns back. Stiles just pulls him back to the bed, Issac still catches sight of the once-full, now-empty bottle of liquor on the sink and sighs.

* * *

"You alright?" Derek asks, his shoes hitting the ground heavily as he walks to the other man who slowly looks up and nods. Derek licks his lips up.

"No...would you be?" He asks and Derek shakes his head.

"Probably not." Derek admits, sitting against the rock and staring at the woods with the other man. "Definitely not, not at this point in time. You're holding up better than I would." Blue-eyes turn to look at him, shocked and he nods. "Yeah, if I was in your shoes I wouldn't keep a cool head."

"I can't freak out, what good would that do?" Brett tells him with a sigh, crossing his arms for a second before moving them back to his side and tucking them into his front pockets. "The betas are freaking out and Stiles is...Stiles is..." Derek looks to the trees and nods.

"He's just scared, maybe a bit worried. He'll be fine." Derek reassures and Brett looks back towards the trees, eyes going red and searching for something, anything at this point. "You guys have just been through a lot these past few weeks." Brett snorts. "years."

"I think we can all say all of us have gone through a lot. Any luck on your end?" Brett asks and Derek shakes his head as red eyes fade back to blue.

"Not yet. Allison's with her father now, that'll probably take a few hours." Derek says and Brett licks his lips, pushing off the rock slightly to stand on his own two feet, steadying himself.

"What if we call him?" Brett says and Derek can hear the man's heart pick up a bit more, pounding viciously under his skin and raises a brow. "Steven, if he's not who sent them, I'm sure he knows who'd be here. He already think Stiles is dead, right?"

"We don't know that, if he is who sent them, he could want Stiles dead. I'm almost certain he's still talking to my uncle and there's not a doubt in my mind that Peter knows Stiles is alive." Derek tries to reason and Brett nods, weighing the options, heart still nervous and hands shaking at his side. Derek wonders if it's just as hard for him to deny this as it is for him to confirm it. He knows it would be for him, if it were any of his betas missing, he knows he'd be the same. He wouldn't want to risk Stiles' life but just how far would he be willing to go to get his beta back, after all they risked Stiles' life last time and they kept him safe...what's to say they couldn't do that. "Plus even if he wasn't the one who sent them why would make a deal with you? Why would he agree to help you get your beta back?"

"You're right...you're right, it's a stupid idea. I don't even know why I considered it." Brett says, falling back to the rock. "He's my nephew...he's my son. Stiles was right, you know, we would've been happy with this pack but Jeff's my son. He always will be, regardless of who his father and mother were before. I can't let anything happen to him but I let him get kidnapped."

"That wasn't your fault." Derek says. "This is not your fault. You can't blame yourself because you weren't even there. How were you to know there were hunters waiting to strike?" Brett doesn't bother to mention how it was because they let their guard down. They got comfortable when they had learned Stiles had been constantly under threat of attack and yet they still let their guard down. A part of him whispers how when they first arrived he would've blamed this pack, he wouldn't be sitting here next to Derek and accepting the man's comfort. It whispers that he would've hurt Derek and his pack because they were the reason they got comfortable but the rest of him knows that it's not their fault. He sees them as pack now and he's not sure how that makes him feel. He knows he saw them as being able to fit in with his pack but now he has the same urge to protect Erica the way he'd try to protect Karen and that scares him because he knows what this pack is capable of but he doesn't care.

"You think Stiles and Issac are okay together?" Brett asks and Derek nods.

"Yeah, I would put my money on it that they were cuddled in his bed right now, talking about anything but Jefferson until Stiles was ready to face you again." Derek tells him and the blond, married man nods.

"So, if you don't mind me asking...why didn't you date after Stiles left?" Derek turns to look at him a small glare on his face but Brett just shrugs. "You told him earlier you don't get a lot of...dates but you haven't had one. I'm just curious, you don't have to answer but just remember you were trying to kiss my husband while I was right up the stairs."

"I never moved on like he did, I guess." Brett rolls his eyes and raises a brow. "The pack tried to get me to date every so often, Stiles even said I probably would've dated before him but, even if he doesn't believe it, a mates important to me."

"You're telling me that there's this part of you that's still mated with my husband?" Brett asks, raising both his eyes.

"You asked." Derek says and Brett smirks.

"I'm not mad, I'm curious. You think that there's a part of you that slightly mated to my husband? Surely, you were taught at some point in your life we're not completely wolf. Stiles has a theory on that too." Brett hums and places his hands on the rock to pull himself up to sit on the rock.

"No, my sister taught me that we'll only have one mate." Brett turns to face him and furrows his brows.

"You weren't meant to be an Alpha were you?" He questions the brunette Alpha who growls back. "Hey, I don't mean it in a bad way it's just...there are things they don't teach you as a beta unless you're supposed to be an Alpha. It's a weird, stupid thing and I teach my betas everything because of it. I guess they think they're protecting you but it causes a lot of misconceptions. You know, while we're waiting for Stiles...I can teach you somethings. My older sister had to teach me and hey, we're staying...we're basically one big pack right?" Derek raises his brow when Brett offers to teach him stuff and almost gapes when Brett calls them one big pack. Brett hops off the rock and pats him on the shoulder. "C'mon big guy, it'll get both our minds off of Jeff and Stiles. For me?" Derek sighs but nods.

"Alright, fine...what do you know?" Derek gives in defeated and Brett beams at him, nodding away from the house and towards the cars.

* * *

AN: So this is where I tell you all I'm not positive on the details of mates in werewolves but I know a lot about wolves so I'm totally mess with that too because it's my story and I can. Unless you have any complaints, feel free to voice them. I take everything into consideration, including what you want to happen, etc. I'm leaving it here because I didn't want to get into my 'mating' details until I heard any complaints that were to come.

Hope you guys(if anyone reads this) like the chapter.


End file.
